Petites Séries de Oneshots
by AthenaZelda
Summary: Quelques petits textes trop courts pour constituer une véritable fic. 1) "Présence" [YunJae] 2) "One Kiss" [YunJae]
1. Chapter 1 - Présence

**"Présence" (YunJae)**

Il était devant sa fenêtre, l'air songeur. Il regardait la neige tomber lentement à gros flocons, formant une couche de manteau blanc de plus en plus épaisse sur la ville. Le temps n'était pas idéal pour sortir et pouvoir se griller une cigarette. Il soupira longuement, croisant les bras et passant ses mains sur ses épaules comme s'il voulait se protéger du froid alors que sa chambre dégageait une douce chaleur. Il aimait le contact de ses doigts sur le tissu de sa chemise blanche, suffisamment fin pour qu'on puisse apercevoir son tatouage étendu sur le haut de son dos, ses deux clés de sol encadrant ce message, cette promesse « TVXQ SOUL hope to the end ». Il ferma les yeux un instant et sentit qu'il n'était plus seul. Une légère caresse lui effleura la joue, un geste rempli de tendresse. Il sursauta un peu et une voix lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Ta peau est aussi blanche que la neige qui tombe, Jaejoong.

Il frissonna, reconnaissant cette voix. Il sentait une main lui caresser le dos, et il eut une soudaine envie de se blottir contre cette personne. Il se tourna pour la voir et aperçut durant à peine une seconde le visage souriant de Yunho avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Jaejoong était seul, dans sa chambre, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait été là, il l'avait senti ! Il mit sa main sur la joue qui avait été effleurée. S'il n'avait pas tant travaillé sur lui-même pendant trois ans pour ne plus souffrir de son absence il était sûr qu'il aurait fondu en larmes à cet instant. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir.

Hyunjoong arriva vers midi, ils devaient manger ensemble tranquillement à l'appartement de Jaejoong malgré les emplois du temps chargés des deux idoles. Le JYJ oublia très vite son trouble pour se mettre aux fourneaux.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? demanda Hyunjoong.

- Non, ça ira, merci.

Hyunjoong le laissa alors à ses affaires pour passer quelques coups de téléphone à l'écart. Jaejoong manipulait les ustensiles machinalement, surveillant les plaques chauffantes. Quelque chose glissa sur ses hanches et lui enserra la taille, deux grandes mains, posées sur son ventre. Il songea d'abord à son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ? commença-t-il.

Un corps se pressa contre son dos. Une chaleur qu'il connaissait. Et cette voix :

- Ça sent bon. Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ?

Il la sentait pourtant, cette chaleur corporelle qui embrasait sa propre peau. Il voulut attraper la main de Yunho. Ne pas le laisser s'échapper cette fois. Il ne put refermer ses doigts sur ceux qui le tenaient. Ils n'y étaient plus, comme volatilisés. Il était de nouveau seul, et pourtant, encore une fois, il aurait pu jurer qu'il était là, qu'il l'avait touché, qu'il l'avait entendu aussi clairement que s'il avait été vraiment là. Jaejoong se mit à trembler, et il ne réalisa pas combien de temps il avait été immobile, jusqu'à ce que Hyunjoong apparaisse près de lui, l'air inquiet.

- Tu es bien pâle, dit-il. Tu vas bien ?

Jaejoong n'avait pas la force de répondre, tenant à peine debout. Une boule grossissait douloureusement dans sa gorge, mais il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il se demandait juste pourquoi. Pourquoi devait-il ressentir cela maintenant ?

- Il me manque, répondit-il d'une faible voix.

- Qui te manque ?

Mais aussitôt qu'il eut posé cette question, Hyunjoong comprit. Cependant, il ne savait que dire. Il fallut encore quelques minutes à Jaejoong pour se remettre de ses émotions mais cela continua de lui retourner l'esprit durant tout le repas. Epuisé, il s'endormit sur le canapé. On lui mit une couverture sur les épaules.

- Repose-toi bien mon ange, dit cette voix.

Jaejoong sourit. Puisque c'était Yunho qui lui parlait, il allait bien dormir, pour sûr. Une main glissa dans ses cheveux, un geste toujours empli d'une profonde tendresse. Ce serait bien s'il pouvait rester auprès de lui cette fois.


	2. Chapter 2 - One Kiss

**"One kiss" (YunJae)**

J'ai envie de toi Jaejoong. Là, maintenant j'ai envie de toi. De te donner ce baiser que tu chantes avec tant de passion. Et plus encore. Comment arrives-tu à me faire tant d'effet alors que tu es si loin de moi depuis trois ans déjà ? Je t'aime, je te veux, je te désire, plus que jamais. Ressens-tu la même chose ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que je ressens quand j'entends ta voix ? Elle m'emporte loin de ce monde, loin de notre réalité. Je veux toucher ta peau et m'y brûler.

Ces ailes… j'ai longtemps eu envie de les arracher tant la douleur de notre séparation m'a tenu durant des mois et des mois, mais ces ailes, tu les portes avec tant de perfection que je suis incapable de commettre un tel crime. Je t'ai suffisamment fait souffrir comme ça. Je ne suis pas un ange, je ne suis pas comme toi. Ce monde de splendeur, c'est toi qui me l'as ouvert et j'ose encore espérer pouvoir y retourner, un jour. J'ai envie de toi, de ton monde. Transperce mon cœur et laisses-y une cicatrice, et cette fois tu ne me quitteras pas.

Aime-moi encore, je t'en prie. Caresse-moi, emporte mon cœur, je n'attends qu'une chose de toi. Ce cœur qui t'appartient t'attendra toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, car il ne peut aimer un autre que toi. Oseras-tu donner le tien à un autre que moi ? Est-il trop tard pour nous ? Je veux te voir. Je veux te voir. Tu me manques affreusement. Mes pensées s'affolent et salissent malgré moi ta pureté. J'ai envie de toi, d'effleurer ta peau jusqu'à satiété, goûter à tes lèvres, ne plus les lâcher. Ton regard, ton sourire, ton corps… tout me manque.

Où es-tu ? Es-tu seul ce soir ? Penses-tu à moi ? J'ai envie de toi, de tes baisers, de tes caresses. Aime-moi. Aime-moi encore, et laisse-moi expirer une dernière fois dans tes bras. One kiss~ si seulement cela suffisait, Jaejoong, je veux t'aimer encore une fois.


End file.
